planetsidefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Импланты
Импланты являются постоянными предметами, которые могут быть использованы для улучшения вашего солдата, при помощи надбавок в игровом процессе. Импланты могут быть получены на складе при покупке за сертификаты или внутриигровую валюту Cash, в пакетах из 3 или 9 штук. Импланты "Safeguard" и "Target Focus" доступны всем по умолчанию. Импланты размещаются в слоты следующие за оружием ближнего боя. Одновременно можно использовать только 2 разных импланта. Иконки используемых в настоящее время имплантов, будут отображены вверху игрового... (HUD). Получение имплантов Основным способом получения имплантов является покупка Пакетов имплантов на складе. Пакеты имплантов содержат указанное количество имплантов, включая дубликаты. Импланты имеют разный уровень от Обычных до Исключительных — самые редкие импланты. ISO-4 «ISO-4» - это валюта, используемая для повышения базовых имплантов до уровня 2-5 и покупки пакетов «ISO-4 Recycler» на складе, который предоставляет один единственный случайный имплант. ISO-4 можно получить, разбив дубликаты имплантов на складе и участвуя в тревогах. Победившая в тревоге фракция получает 300 , проигравшие по 100 , количество ISO-4 рассчитывается в зависимости от времени участия в данной тревоге. Один базовый дубликат импланта уровня 1 разрушается до 25 , один исключительный до 1500 . Для максимального уровня импланта требуется 3,675 . Директивы Дополнительны способ получения ISO-4 Directives. По завершение ранга "новичок", кроме класса-MAX class specific Directive будет присуждён Novice Implant Pack. Finishing Novice Rank of Objectives Directive and Adept Rank of Leadership Directive will also grant Basic Implant Pack each. In total it's possible to get 5''' Novice Implant Packs and '''2 Basic Implant Packs from Directives. Available Packs Depot Other Drop Rate https://www.reddit.com/r/Planetside/comments/6fd1nr/pts_implant_rng_testing/ Список имплантов По умолчанию Safeguard (Щит) Target Focus (Фокус цели) Common Ammo Printer Regeneration Safe Fall Sweeper HUD Uncommon Assimilate Catlike Battle Hardened Vampire Ocular Shield Sensor Shield Rare/Class Specific Assassin Overdrive Nightmare Aerial Combatant (Light Assault) Deep Operative (Infiltrator) Combat Surgeon (Combat Medic) Nanomesh Specialist (Heavy Assault) Robotics Technician (Engineer) Exceptional Carapace Counter-Intelligence Infravision Logistics Specialist Minor Cloak Directives Phylactery Will be available latter to be acquired by normal methods. History Recently a new roadmap thread detailed some changes to implants based on feedback, the article has been updated to reflect this. Nearing the release of Implants, Matthew Higby created a post detailing some of the upcoming items in Game Update 13. Some of which detailed the upcoming Implants, their abilities, and cost. These costs were in the form of certs and station cash and they decayed over time. The community at large disagreed with this and many believed they should be available permanently for large cert costs or via infantry resources. As a result of this feedback, SOE delayed Implants to change them up and take community feedback into play. "After reading through your comments we have decided to go back to the drawing board on implants. They will not be coming with GU13." ~John Smedley (Tweet 1) (Tweet 2) During development of Implants, there were three tiers of the implants with different icons similar to the design of Boosts. Some of these implants were removed, while others remained the same or merely changed names. March 30, 2017 Update *The Implants System has been completely overhauled to be more engaging and rewarding, while also alleviating the frustrations caused by the old system. *Energy has been removed, and a new currency called ISO-4 will now upgrade implants directly. *Old implants have been converted into ISO-4, and duplicate implants can be broken down into additional ISO-4. *All players receive Tier 1 Safeguard and Tier 1 Target Focus implants for free. *Additional implant bundles can be purchased for Certs or Daybreak Cash in the Depot. *Implants no longer drop occasionally May 11, 2017 Hotfix *Directive-based Implant Rewards **The following rewards are meant to reward players at different stages of their career. New characters can quickly increase the breadth of their loadouts by completing Tier 1 directives for each class, while characters with a bit more experience can unlock implants for getting their foot in the door to the objective and leadership aspects of the game. *You can now earn 1 Novice Implant Pack (2 random non-exceptional implants) by completing the following directives: **Tier 1: Combat Medic **Tier 1: Light Assault **Tier 1: Heavy Assault **Tier 1: Infiltrator **Tier 1: Engineer *You can now earn 1 Basic Implant Pack (3 random implants) by completing the following directives: **Tier 1: Objectives **Tier 2: Leadership *ISO-4 Recycler **The ISO-4 Recycler can now be found in the depot, and allows you to exchange excess ISO-4 for a chance at one random implant. Less common Tier 1s and Exceptional implants have a higher drop rate in this pack. September 26, 2017 Update *Safe Fall rank 5’s collision damage resistance increased from 20% to 50%. *Damaging targets who have Clear Vision equipped with small arms weapons will no longer trigger a resist icon. *Breaking down implants now has a sound effect associated with it. *Vampire implant no longer triggers in a vehicle. *TX1-FB Repeater, Beamer VS3-FB, and NC4-FB Mag-Shot are now treated as sidearms for the purposes of directive pistol kills and sidearm specific implant abilities. November 20, 2017 Update Three new implants have been added to the drop tables, and the class specific implants have had their drop rates increased. *'Assassin' (Tier 1 - Tier 5) **Killing targets gives a percent chance to clear your marker while spotted, and headshots will always clear your markers. At rank 5, dealing damage with this implant will automatically spot your target. *'Overdrive' (Tier 1 - Tier 5) **Getting roadkills while in the pilot's seat of a vehicle will restore turbo fuel for the Flash and Harasser. At rank 5, this implant will also apply to the Liberator and empire specific fighters. *'Logistics Specialist' (Exceptional) **While in the pilot's seat of a vehicle, any vehicle with an open seat will now become a squad spawn point. *Assimilate’s Tier 5 benefit should be fixed. *Sound effects have been added to the nano-cycler. November 22, 2017 Hotfix *Safeguard's old melee damage resistance has been removed. *Assassin Tier 5 now properly marks targets. *Assassin Tier 5 description has been updated. *ISO-4 icon is now less cramped in the implant upgrade screen. *Counter-Intelligence should now clear the red indicators when switching loadouts. Notes References External Links *Implants guide by Iridar Категория:Импланты